


Clartz 100 Theme Challenge

by celery8705



Category: Dissidia NT, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celery8705/pseuds/celery8705
Summary: A collection of Cloud x Bartz short fics for the 100 Theme Challenge.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Bartz Klauser
Kudos: 8





	1. 35. Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for wanting to read these short pieces of fiction. I want to give a heads up that these themes will not go in order. I will have these themes randomized, just because.

35\. Hold My Hand

Cloud stood in the spacious room where he and the other warriors first had an audience with the goddess, who ruled over the world she summoned him in. In the center of the room was a giant blue crystal, levitating within an equally large tube, and emitted a mysterious glow.

It felt like déjà vu, the swordsman and other warriors the goddess summoned arranged a meeting with her once again, to discuss a plan to lure and defeat their enemies. Though this time, they had more allies, like the wind warrior who stood next to the former soldier.

Cloud glanced over to Bartz, who returned his gaze. The brunette shot him a soft smile, his tourmaline gray eyes emanating feelings of love and something else. Behind those eyes were hints of sadness, and the swordsman’s heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat, and his hearing became muffled. He was no longer paying attention to what was said by their leader. At that moment, all that mattered was Bartz.

The blonde swordsman wanted nothing more than to take the beautiful wind warrior in his arms and comfort him. He wanted to see that twinkle of happiness again, that radiant and positive energy, that smile that seemed to light up the whole room. He knew what bothered the other man because Cloud felt the same. This may be their last moments together. Either they perish in the final battle, or they win and return to their worlds. There was no telling what was going to happen next. Just the thought of this tugged at his heart.

Cloud’s expression softened. He turned back to face to where the Warrior of Light stood before them while discussing their plan to draw out the planesgorgers. His mind was still hazy. He couldn’t concentrate. All he could think of was the wanderer next to him.

His hand lightly brushed against the other as a way to console Bartz, or maybe himself. He wanted to do something, even if it was a small touch. In all honesty, Cloud no longer wanted to return to his world. As selfish as it was, he wanted to stay by Bartz’s side, to protect and care for him as long as he lived. But he couldn’t do that to him, so he wanted to make the most of their remaining time together.

Cloud felt Bartz respond to the slight touch and hooked his pinky with his own. Bartz tightened his hold on his pinky as if he was afraid Cloud would disappear. He glanced over to the wind warrior once again, his usual soft and relaxed expression contorted to a pained one. It looked like the wanderer was holding his tears back and took in a deep breath to calm himself down.

Cloud grabbed Bartz’s hand, entwining their fingers together and giving it a gentle squeeze. It put him at ease when he saw the other relax in the simple hold; it was the reassurance Bartz needed. The two warriors returned their attention to the Warrior of Light as they held each other’s hands. As long as Cloud was in this world with Bartz, he would always be there for him. No matter what fate had in store for them, they were going to face it together.


	2. 81. Pen and Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartz struggles to write a letter to Cloud.

Tourmaline eyes stared at the piece of parchment before him in frustration, twirling the feather pen in between his thumb and finger. The wind warrior had already used up five pieces of paper, all crumpled up and tossed carelessly behind him. He groaned and rested his head on his hand as he tried to figure out what to say in his letter. 

Why was he struggling so much with this? Usually, he didn’t have problems with his words, so what was different about this time around? Perhaps it was because he wanted this letter to be meaningful to the person receiving it. He was going to express his growing love to the swordsman who unknowingly captured his heart. 

He smiled as he thought about the Chocobo-haired man, from his built, muscular form, his smooth voice – and oh stars – his beautiful, glowing, piercing blue eyes with a tinge of green mixed with it. Those pools were his favorite, and he loved getting lost in them. 

Not only was the swordsman physically attractive, but the wind warrior loved his character. The other man was surprisingly kind to him, considering how stoic he was with their other allies, and how protective he was whenever the wanderer was in danger. Not like the wind warrior couldn’t defend himself – because he was definitely capable of that – but the thought of someone going out of his way and willing to throw themselves in front of him was flattering. 

The young adventurer sighed like a lovesick fool, his thoughts on the swordsman. It was strange, because he didn’t intend to fall for him, or anyone for that matter because he knew he would be sent back to his world eventually, and the same went for the other warriors. But…it just happened somewhere along the way during his journey with the former soldier. And boy did it throw him for a loop. His feelings for the other man grew to the point where it drove him crazy. He desperately wanted to get these feelings out in the open and express them to the other warrior. And he definitely wanted to do it before the possibility of going home. 

He thought perhaps it would be easier to say what he needed to say in a letter. But for whatever reason, he couldn’t find the right words to say to encapsulate his love for the swordsman, which led him to his current predicament. 

He groaned, irritated with the writer’s block plaguing his mind. Maybe he should call it a night. It was getting late after all, and tomorrow they were going to be on the road again. Perhaps he can come back to this letter with a fresh mind and eyes. He put the pen and paper away into his satchel, grabbed the small candle he used for lighting, and went upstairs of the empty inn to his room. 

The door creaked open, and he walked into the room. As he set his belongings down by the dresser drawer, the wind warrior caught sight of something on his pillow. Curious, he stopped what he was doing and reached for the item and discovered it was an envelope with his name on it. Where did this come from? Who was it from?

His heart began to beat faster, his curiosity and excitement growing. Was it from the swordsman? It had to be since they haven’t encountered any other allies since the start of their journey. What was he going to find inside? 

Upon opening it, he found a letter, and with the little light he had from his candle, he began to read it. As he suspected, the letter was from the swordsman, but what he found contained in the message surprised him. Tourmaline gray eyes widened when he read each word and line, his heart beating loudly in his chest, his cheeks rising in temperature, and his grin growing from ear to ear the further along he read. 

As he finished reading, the wind warrior jumped up joyously and bolted out of the room to the area where his companion stayed for the night, leaving the love letter on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this new addition to the 100 Theme Challenge. I'll be adding more hopefully soon. Please feel free to leave your feedback or suggestions. Thanks!


	3. 73. I Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has to make the hardest decision he's ever faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt, I took inspiration from 98 Degrees' song "The Hardest Thing". I always wanted to make a short story with this concept, and I'm glad I am able to incorporate it here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment!

Cloud's heart tightened in his chest with a sense of trepidation. Bartz had pulled him aside for them to talk in private, away from the curious eyes and ears of their allies; they didn't need to know what was going to occur between them. Now, here they both were, standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. There was a dense aura surrounding them, as Bartz stood before Cloud, fidgeting and shifting his weight from one side to another. 

"What's wrong, Bartz?" Cloud asked, looking concerned. He refrained himself from hooking his fingers underneath Bartz's chin to look into tourmaline eyes, those same gray pools filled with so much life and joy. Instead, he stood still in front of the nervous wind warrior, the tension growing with each passing moment. 

"Cloud…I…" Bartz started, his voice meek, a blush tinting his cheeks. The swordsman found it unusual to see the wind chaser this anxious; it just wasn't in his character to act this way. Bartz was happy, carefree, and he usually didn't reserve what he said to anyone. Cloud admired him for his direction of natural living, and how he never seemed to let anything bog him down. 

Bartz scratched the back of his head, taking a shaky breath. "I uh…this is harder than I thought. Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it, but I…I've fallen for you. I love you, Cloud."

Cloud's breath caught in his throat, his heart skipping a beat. There it was, those three little words holding so much weight, those words that encompassed the feelings he developed during his journey with the other. Cloud never intended to fall for Bartz, considering they were from entirely different worlds. It just kinda snuck upon him. But the more time he spent with the wind warrior, the harder it was to resist his blossoming feelings for him. 

But, with Sephiroth coming after him again, he can't let anyone get close. Cloud didn't want his arch-nemesis to take another person he held dear to him. The swordsman mustn't let Sephiroth come close to Bartz; it would be too painful to bear if he lost the wind warrior as well. Or even worse, Cloud would lose control over himself and end up hurting Bartz. He would never forgive himself if that happened. 

Cloud stared into those tourmaline grays as the young traveler eagerly waited for a response. I love you too, Bartz. I love you. Those words were on the tip of his tongue, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, the adrenaline rushing in his veins, temperature rising in his cheeks. His lips parted, feeling torn. What should he say? 

He swallowed the lump in his dry throat as he searched for the words to say. "I…I'm sorry, Bartz. I…I can't return your feelings. I…can't," Cloud said, turning his gaze away from the younger warrior, his words getting softer. He couldn't bear to see the other's expression, and he didn't want to see his crestfallen look, especially when he was to blame. It was the most painful thing he had to say, his heart beating painfully in his chest as those words left his lips. Cloud wanted to take those hurtful words back and instead shower Bartz with words of love and wrap his arms around him. 

Bartz whimpered, followed by sniffling. At that moment, Cloud felt like the biggest asshole in the world for making the person he held dear to his heart cry. He dared to shoot a glimpse in Bartz's direction and instantly regretted seeing the shattered expression the freelancer exhibited. The usually cheery and carefree wind warrior before him sniffled and wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks, taking in shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. 

The swordsman desperately wanted to take Bartz in his arms, kiss those tears away from his cheeks, and tell him everything was okay. Instead, he stood there, clenching his shaky fist, and gritted his teeth. 

"I…I have to go," Bartz croaked. The brunette choked on a sob, turning on his heel quickly as he ran off. 

"Bartz—" Cloud reached for him, but the other already ran in the opposite direction, disappearing from his sight. Go after him, Cloud. Run after him. Tell him how you really feel, his mind screamed at him. 

Cloud's feet felt heavy like they were cemented to the ground, his heart crumbling in his chest. His body trembled, mako eyes burning with tears, his thoughts lingering on the wind warrior he had to let go. I'm sorry, Bartz, he thought. The swordsman didn't expect the other warrior to forgive him, but it was for the best, to protect him from harm. Still, it didn't make it easy for him. Cloud fell to his knees, his emotions getting the best of him, and slammed his fists on the ground with an agonizing yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it though this chapter was so sad. I hope the next one will be a bit more lighthearted. Please feel free to leave any feedback/reviews. I will post the next theme hopefully soon!


	4. 14. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartz thinks about Cloud and the smile he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's/Single Awareness Day! Here is another chapter for the 100 Theme Challenge. I hope you enjoy!

Bartz laid in the tent next to the blonde swordsman who held him in his arms as he slept. He studied his partner, his tourmaline eyes twinkling with a particular fondness only the other warrior saw. Gingerly, he brushed away blonde bangs away from Cloud’s face and cupped his cheek with a hand, a soft smile gracing his lips.

The wind chaser reminisced when he first met Cloud, a warrior who was aligned with Chaos at the time. They encountered in a battle, crossing blades for the sake of the gods. There was something he noticed that day when he fought Cloud. Unlike the other warriors of Chaos, who had malevolent intentions and thirst for power, Bartz saw pain and doubt behind Cloud’s mako eyes. It was a look that made Bartz question why.

Even when Cloud was eventually brought over to Cosmos’ side, the swordsman still exhibited the same broody expression. At the time, the swordsman was lost and doubtful, even if he appeared to be calm and collected. Cloud often questioned why he was fighting and what he was even fighting for.

Bartz tried to get a better understanding of his ally at the time, to try and dig deeper and help him open up, but it always seemed the other was adamant on keeping him at arm’s length. He recalled the pained expression Cloud sometimes wore when he thought no one was looking, or the way his eyes showed hurt behind his stoic exterior. Bartz really wanted to comfort and support the other, but Cloud was stubborn like that, he wouldn’t let anyone get close to him.

Seeing him now after a few years, Bartz saw someone completely different. Cloud seemed more at peace, relaxed, and open. During their journey, Bartz saw Cloud _smile_ for the first time. Although it was a small one, it was there, and Bartz found it to be beautiful. It was a smile that made his heart skip a beat, and one of that eventually made him fall head over heels for him.

Bartz was happy. Cloud was finally able to let his guard down and open up to him, sharing intimate moments only the wanderer experienced. Thinking about this got him grinning from ear to ear, as Bartz nuzzled into the crook of Cloud’s neck, feeling content to be laying in the other’s arms. He felt happy, whole, and there was nothing else in the world that mattered more.

Cloud groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open to reveal his gorgeous azure eyes, traces of mako glowing within those pools. Upon locking gazes, the swordsman tightened his arms around the wind warrior’s waist and brought him closer, foreheads pressed together. Bartz giggled as he wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck, staring lovingly at him.

Cloud sighed contently, flashing that unique smile explicitly reserved for his wind chaser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm aiming to get the next installment up next week...maybe. Please feel free to leave your feedback/comments/etc, and I will see you next chapter!


	5. 5. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud can always seek solace from a free-spirited wanderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it has been some time since I've last updated, but to make up for it, I have two chapters for you. I hope you enjoy these next two installments to the 100 Theme Challenge.

_ The rain poured from the heavens, with flashes of lightning and rolling thunder as he laid in the barren wasteland, too weak to move and seek shelter. Was this the end of the line for him? Was he to die in this strange realm as a puppet of Chaos? Were his efforts in vain?  _

_ Blood tainted the ground, the water pooling around him, dyed with his life force, and created tiny rivers of red. Aquamarine eyes stared into nothingness, his eyelids feeling heavy. There was nothing near him, just an open and lonely wasteland.  _

_ A memory flashed in his mind’s eye, a young man with black hair and a similar uniform as his, lying in a wasteland in the rain in a similar fashion as the reaper took his life. The blonde soldier chuckled wryly. So, he was going to meet the same fate as his friend in pretty much the same way.  _

_ In his line of sight, he spotted a figure in the far distance. He blinked once, then twice to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, only to have them crushed in an instant. The figure was still there, who seemed to grow bigger gradually. They seemed to be approaching him. As the person approached him, he realized it was a warrior of Cosmos, a young man with hazelnut brown hair and tourmaline gray eyes. He wore a hood over what looked like a blue tunic and white shirt.  _

_ Great, just what he needed, he thought. Leave it to a warrior of Cosmos to finish him off. If the warrior were to end his life, he could only hope for a swift and quick death.  _

_ The warrior seemed to have spotted him as he stopped momentarily and gasped, eyes wide. The swordsman’s eyelids were starting to feel more substantial, his heartbeat starting to slow, each intake of breath shallow. He saw the Cosmos warrior break into a run towards him. Instead of seeing any signs of hatred as he expected, he saw worry as the warrior offered a hand to him.  _

_ “Hey, you okay?” the brunette warrior asked. The swordsman could only stare ahead at the warrior, his voice not willing to cooperate. Fatigue crept upon him, his hearing becoming muffled, his sight going in and out. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the worried expression exhibited by the other, and the swordsman found it oddly satisfying to find solace at the sight of the warrior’s handsome face.  _

\---

Cloud’s eyes fluttered open, mako eyes searching his surroundings. It was the sight of what looked like the inside of a cave, the jagged edges of the ceiling, and fractured rock structures meeting his line of sight. He noticed Bartz next to him sitting up, hovered above him. Cloud realized quickly his head was resting on the other’s lap. Their gazes connected, Cloud staring into friendly and relieved tourmaline eyes as Bartz’s hand ran through his blonde locks.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Bartz said with a soft smile. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Cloud replied, still getting himself together. He thought back to the last thing he remembered before waking up. Flashes of a battle ran through his mind, reminding him of the events that led to his current situation. He and Bartz had fought against a couple of Spiritus’ warriors: Garland and the Cloud of Darkness. At some point during their scuffle, Cloud jumped in front of Bartz to protect him from an attack, slamming him back into a rock wall and made him fall unconscious.

Here he was now, in a cave with Bartz, his head on the wanderer’s lap. He made no attempts to move from his spot. In fact, he was comfortable, content, and it reminded Cloud of his first meeting with Bartz. He stared up at the wanderer from his position, admiring the attractive man he grew fond of. Even after all this time, Bartz was still the same: friendly, free-spirited, and curious. He was perfect.

Bartz raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look but still held a small smile. “What?”

The corner of Cloud’s lips tugged up into a smirk as he entwined his fingers with Bartz’s. “Doesn’t this remind you of the first time we met?”

Bartz’s smile grew, and his eyes glimmered at the memory. “Yeah, how could I forget? I found you lying in the wasteland that day. Even though you were a warrior of Chaos at the time, I couldn’t just leave you alone like that. I wanted to help.”

“Ah. And here we are again after a few years.”

Bartz giggled. “Yeah, it feels like we’ve come full circle now, doesn’t it?”

Cloud chuckled. He reached up and cupped Bartz’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb against smooth skin. His hand went up to the back of the wanderer’s head and brought him down for a kiss. Their lips brushed, and Cloud sighed with content, knowing full well he could always seek solace in his partner.


	6. 15. Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartz listens to Cloud's story and how he got the buster sword.

Bartz followed behind Cloud into an abandoned and rundown cathedral, their footfalls thumped with each step on the wooden floor. As he walked further into the chapel, he took in his surroundings. Some of the pews were destroyed with piles of demolished wood lying on the floor, two rows stained glass windows – some of them shattered – lined up on the walls of the structure. Towards the front, Bartz noticed a section of the wall on his left destroyed and gave way to the sunlight to illuminate the building.

It was fascinating that the church was still standing, considering that the area around it was in complete ruin. Cloud told the story about the city of Midgar, a once large and advanced city where there were eight sectors and plates that separated the wealthy from the impoverished. The story was challenging to wrap his mind around, considering Bartz was not from the same world as Cloud. Despite coming from a different world, Bartz tried his best to understand Cloud more. 

Cloud wanted to share moments and places that were significant to the swordsman, and the wanderer really wanted to learn as much as he could about his partner, get a better understanding of what he had gone through. This church contained a story that held significant importance to Cloud, and Bartz wondered what he was going to learn from this place.

The pair approached the front, and Bartz caught sight of a large basin of sparkling water before them. On the other side of the pool were white and yellow lilies around the fallen debris in full bloom, basking in the sunlight. Propped up against the wall above the flowers was a familiar sword, the same one Cloud used on their first journey together. The buster sword was in pristine condition, polished as if it had never been used on the battlefield. The large blade reflected the sun’s light, which seemed to make it stand out more.

Seeing that sword again brought back memories from his first journey with Cloud. Out of all the weapons Bartz saw in the gods’ world, Cloud’s stood out to him the most, and one the wanderer often mimicked. It was a massive sword with formidable power, and at times it made him feel invincible. Bartz often wondered how Cloud was able to wield such a sturdy blade as the buster sword.

Bartz couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sword, which Cloud noticed. “That sword…have I told you the story of how I got it?” Cloud asked, also looking at the sizeable weapon.

“No, you haven’t,” Bartz replied, finally breaking his gaze away from the sword and looked into Cloud’s mako-infused eyes. He entwined his fingers with the swordsman and pulled the blonde soldier along to one of the pews. “Can you tell me more?”

Cloud nodded as the pair sat down, their fingers still entwined. Bartz studied his companion, who exhibited a pensive expression as he gathered his thoughts together. He could see the pain in Cloud’s glowing eyes, even though the other was trying to conceal it. Bartz squeezed his hand to console his companion and placed his other hand on Cloud’s arm. He waited patiently, silently letting Cloud know to take his time with a gentle rub of his arm.

Cloud took in a deep breath and relaxed. “The buster sword was once wielded by Zack.”

“Your best friend, right?” Bartz asked.

“Yeah. Zack passed that sword down to me when he died on that cliff in the Midgar wastelands. He told me as he breathed his last, to live for the both of us, that I am his living legacy. He told me, ‘My honor, my dreams, they’re yours now.”

Bartz glanced back to the sword once more. He never knew there was a deep connection and meaning between Cloud and the buster sword. No wonder why Cloud took such good care of it. Not only was it his weapon at the time, but it was a symbol for Cloud to carry on Zack’s legacy, and his arduous journey to get him to where he was now. Knowing this piece of Cloud made him appreciate his partner even more now.

Cloud continued, “Now that I’ve found my path, I can move forward and preserve Zack and Aerith’s memory here.”

The swordfighter offered a gentle squeeze of Bartz’s hand, as a silent way of saying that he was ready to continue down this path with the wanderer by his side. Bartz studied the beautiful memorial before him, a modest smile tugging on his lips as he rested his head on Cloud’s shoulder, admiring the buster sword and the story behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed these short stories so far and look forward to the next chapter.


	7. 24. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud can't help himself around a cosplaying Bartz.

“Hey, Cloud, take a look at this!”

Cloud diverted his attention from the paperwork for the week’s deliveries and turned in his swivel chair to his partner. Mako eyes widened as his gaze fell on Bartz.

“I’m a SOLDIER!” Bartz exclaimed with a laugh, gloved hands on his hips as he stood proud in the navy-blue SOLDIER outfit. He had all the equipment Cloud used aside from the buster sword, from the pauldron on his left shoulder, to the suspenders and boots.

“Where did you find that?” Cloud asked, studying the other man.

“I found it in the closet, and I couldn’t resist trying it on. But what’d you think?” Bartz asked, turning in place to show off the uniform.

Cloud examined Bartz, dressed in his old SOLDIER First Class uniform, eyes wide, and pupils dilated. The turtleneck sleeveless top hugged Bartz’s slender torso, which accentuated his pectorals, obliques, and the curve of his back nicely beneath the fabric. The pants weren’t quite as baggy as they had been on Cloud due to Bartz’s slight height advantage over him. Still, the wind warrior looked good in those pants, and Cloud couldn’t resist his hungry eyes from wandering to Bartz’s assets.

Cloud gulped, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “It…it suits you well.” Bartz looked good in the SOLDIER outfit, _really_ good. Cloud couldn’t break his gaze away, and lustful thoughts entered his mind. The temperature in his cheeks grew warmer, his heart pounding against his chest, and his pants feeling a bit constrictive. Cloud shook himself out of his thoughts and attempted to compose himself, but the wanderer was making it difficult for him. 

“You think so too?” Bartz chuckled. Then the brunette continued, the tone of his voice going deeper to imitate the swordsman as he said, “I’m Cloud Strife, SOLDIER First Class.” 

The delivery man raised an eyebrow and replied, “You already know I wasn’t in SOLDIER.”

This didn’t faze the younger warrior. Bartz chuckled heartily and flashed him his brightest smile, his gray eyes displaying a fondness only Cloud got to see. “Yeah, well, to me you’ll always be SOLDIER First Class.”

Cloud felt his breath leave his lungs. He did not expect to hear that from the wind chaser. Scratch that. Bartz would say something cheesy like that, but the sentiment behind that statement made his heart leap joyfully, and the swordsman couldn’t help but find it endearing. Cloud found it increasingly challenging to hold himself back from tackling his companion.

Cloud chuckled, standing from his seat and trekked to the wind chaser. A hand brushed over Bartz’s torso as he walked behind him, snaking his arm around the other’s waist and pulled his partner close to him. He nuzzled into Bartz’s neck, his lips curling up into a small smile as he took in the other’s scent. “You’re a dork,” Cloud said with a smirk.

“Heh. Takes one to know one.” Bartz grinned, lacing his fingers with Cloud's on his torso. 

“Let’s take this somewhere more private,” Cloud whispered in a husky voice next to Bartz’s ear, which exhibited a shiver from the wind warrior. Cloud’s hand traced down his companion’s bare arm, fingertips caressing his toned muscles and smooth skin. He inhaled in his partner’s scent, the smell of musk and sandalwood driving him wild. Cloud couldn’t take it anymore; he wanted to feel his beloved. “I’ll show you how _this_ SOLDIER operates.”

Bartz giggled and turned in Cloud’s arms, his cheeks showing a tinge of pink. “Look who’s being dorky now. But…I like the sound of that. C’mon SOLDIER, let’s mosey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be coming up soon. Feel free to leave any feedback as long as it's constructive. Stay tuned for the next installment.


	8. 31. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartz had always found luck in his feather, but now he's found it in something else.

Sitting on the edge of a lake, Bartz twirled the golden yellow chocobo feather in between his fingers, a pensive expression on his face. His eyes studied the feather, running his thumb and index finger along with the soft tuft of afterfeather and up the barbs, following the formation of the barbules that gave the feather its shape.

Up until now, this feather served as Bartz’s good luck charm to help him through his battles. Even on days when he didn’t quite feel like his usual cheery self, the feather was always there with him, and it still seemed to cheer him up, even only a little bit. It was a reminder for himself that things would be all right.

The wind chaser glanced up as the sound of footsteps reached his ears and found himself catching sight of his travel companion, the swordsman in black with the large fusion sword in his harness. A content smile tugged on his lips, his heart thumping against his chest and butterflies in his stomach.

Since starting the journey with Cloud, Bartz was in for a wild ride, fighting manikins, avoiding planesgorgers that threatened to consume the dimension, and dealing with Spiritus’ warriors who got in their way. But it was through these events and the amount of time spent with Cloud that he found himself feeling happy around the former soldier. And eventually, he found comfort in the swordfighter’s strong arms.

Cloud was always there to support him through his battles, both in the field and off. The chocobo-haired man comforted Bartz when he didn’t feel like himself, whispering soothing words to assuage his distress as he held him close. Cloud reminded Bartz that things were going to be okay, no matter the ramifications of their actions.

Bartz locked glances with the swordsman and beamed. He didn’t need the serendipity of his beloved feather anymore, not when he found a new good luck charm in Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I will see you in the next installment!


	9. 60. Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching for answers, he had found his oasis.

For a good portion of his life, the swordsman wandered through the sands of life, seeking his purpose. Like many people, who traveled to explore the treasures of fame and glory, the man once attempted the same. He desired acceptance and respect from others but was instead faced with many sandstorms.

These storms were turbulent, some racking him to the core and attempted to break him down. Many times, he wanted to succumb to the sandstorms in his life and accept his fate. Instead, he stared death in the face and fought with his mighty sword to the very end. Now that the storms have passed, he continued to wander the empty desert in search of answers.

Although he came out victorious and stronger than previous incarnations of himself, the swordsman still searched to fill the void he felt in his heart. Many have crossed his path and have walked beside him, but not once did he feel whole or complete.

Then he met the young traveler, and his world was shaken, turning it upside down. There was something different about the other, a carefree spirit clad in blue who chased the winds with a personality as radiant as the sun. A magnetic force instantly attracted the swordfighter to the wind warrior, from his tantalizing lean and slender form to his silky voice and laugh. He could not resist the other warrior and developed a fondness he had not felt before. 

Each smile he received from the brunette was a breath of fresh air for him. Every caressing touch set his body aflame, and sparkling tourmaline eyes cast on him made him tremble. The swordsman craved for this high sensation, like an addict actively seeking out their drug. If he was bewitched under a spell, he didn’t want anyone to break it.

Through their travels, the wind warrior reminded the vanguard fighter that life wasn’t just a desert – an empty and an endlessly dry place. Instead, the free-spirited one opened his eyes to what life really was – a world full of color and beauty, an oasis with water, shelter, and love. It prompted the swordsman to remember simpler times when he once saw the world in a similar light.

With the many storms he faced, he had lost his way for many moons. But with help from the wind chaser, he finally found his path, and he learned from the other that he didn’t have to look for answers alone. But for once, he found what he had been searching for after so long. His heart was filled with happiness. 

No longer did the swordsman have to wander the desert in search of answers, for he found his oasis in the welcoming arms of the wind warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the latest addition to the 100 Theme Challenge. This was my attempt to write in a somewhat different style and it'd be great if I can get some feedback. I hope to get the next short up soon. Thank again!


End file.
